


Gambling Man

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray bets Fraser that he'll like something he's never tried before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling Man

**Author's Note:**

> An older story I keep forgetting to post. You'd think I'd remember 1700 words of sheer, unapologetic rimming porn, wouldn't you?

For reasons that do not need exploring at this juncture - it was a bet, and Fraser lost - Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted police is lying face-down on Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski's bed, clutching a pillow and whimpering.

Fraser's in nothing but his best birthday suit, and his backside is stuck in the air. His backside which is naked. And which Ray is licking.

"Fraser, quite trying to wriggle away!"

"Ray, I assure you, that's not my intention, it's just---mmmm!"

Ray chuckles, spreads Fraser's ass cheeks again with his thumbs, and breathes out slowly over the saliva he's slathered all over Fraser's newly glistening hole. Last night he bet Fraser that he could make Fraser come just by playing with his ass. Fraser a) did not believe him, and b) looked kind of scandalized that even after all the messy stuff they've done to each other, Ray would want to lick him down there. Ray thought that was pretty funny, coming from a guy who'd licked other people's _used gum._

Stella never really embraced the bottom-licking idea, mostly because, like Fraser, she was too caught up in the thought of how that particular part of the human anatomy ordinarily gets used. Still, Ray had learned from some fondly-remembered experimental-type days back during the times when they were in college and kind of on-again-off-again that this licking thing, this is total greatness, the sort of greatness Ray wanted to share. So, when Ray suggested it, and Fraser got all skittish Ray bet him that if Ray won three straight games of Go Fish, he'd get the chance to make Fraser crazy-happy, just by rimming him. 

Fraser probably figured that since he's a better poker player than Ray is, that he'd be better at Go Fish. Fraser figured wrong. Ray might be an only child, but he has four thousand cousins, and during summer breaks and Christmas they'd spend days, weeks, crammed together like siblings. Ray is a shark at Go Fish.

This morning Ray and Fraser took a nice, long, thorough shower together, Ray cleverly avoiding Fraser's evil attempts to distract him with shower sex, partly 'cause he was in a hurry to do the licking-sharing thing, and partly because when Fraser blows him in the shower, a few minutes later Ray always wants to blow Fraser in the shower, or at least jack him nice and slow, with plenty of squishy lather, and lots of happy noises from Fraser... anyway, Ray did not want Fraser to have already come once before Ray got to reap his reward. 

And now Ray's got Fraser splayed out on the bed with his nice bare ass on display, his freshly-laundered balls dangling between his thighs, right there for Ray to play with - except no, no, Ray is not touching those right now, no matter how tempting, how warm, and flushed red, and with all that delicate soft skin, no matter how perfectly he knows they fit in his hand, and all the nice noises Fraser would make, nope, nope, nope. Get thee behind me, sexy Satan.

Fraser's dick is full, dark and hard, and leaking drip drip drip into a spreading puddle on the faded blue sheet. It twitches with each of Fraser's quickening heartbeats. Fraser's spine arches downward, his back dipped low and his knees spread wide as he tries to keep his ass high, where Ray can get at it.

Fraser makes soft, sweet little sounds into the mattress as Ray licks delicately at his hole, using just the tip of his tongue, just enough pressure to be able to feel the little wrinkles there, enough to feel Fraser's asshole twitching in and out.

Rays grins at Fraser's happy noises, the way he keeps squirming in place, trying not to either push back into Ray's tongue, or pull away, or turn around and just _grab_ Ray, and _make big things happen._ Oh yes, Ray knows exactly what's going on in that Benton Fraser brain right now.

Dainty and determined as a honey bee, Ray's tongue tickles the very center of Fraser's hole. Fraser starts trying to rock his hips, but there's no friction, not with his hips tilted up high this way, and Ray grabs his thighs hard, scolding, "Hold still you!"

Fraser growls at him, gasps out, "Please, Ray!" in a way that sounds like a curse.

Tiny beads of sweat have collected in the long trench of Fraser's spine as it runs from his tail bone all the way to the back of his neck, like a long road down the center of a wide open valley, and Fraser's muscles flex in his back, his skin glistening in the morning light as it filters in through Ray's curtains.

Ray sets up a rhythm with his tongue, still keeping it light, soft, around and around, dipping just barely into the middle and then around and around. Fraser pants, "Mm, mm, mmhh," as his hips twitch forward into nothing and his dick drips more mess onto Ray's bed.

People think Ray's got no patience, but for this, for Fraser, Ray can go on forever, he can persevere. Ray can kneel right here and keep teasing, his tongue light and his breath warm on Fraser's hole. Ray's jaw's starting to ache, but he can tell from the way Fraser's crushing that pillow, from the way he's starting to shake, to blow out his breath fast and sharp with little grunts at the end, that he's close, close now. Ray grins and doesn't let up, and it isn't long before Fraser's muscles all start to clench up, like he's getting ready to spring, to leap a tall building or head a bad guy off at the pass, and he starts to rumble in his chest, his voice dropping down, down deep, a fierce, raw sound that Ray's not sure Fraser even realizes he makes, but it gets to Ray like nobody's business. 

Fraser growls out, "Ffffuck, ffuck, ahhhn..." while his naked hips thrust forward, hard. 

Ray licks him through it, through Ben tensing up all along that long, curved spine, arching upward now, the muscles in his ass and in his thighs bunching up tight while he splatters come all over the sheets, and his growly voice trails off into a rough groan, "Ray... Jesus."

"Shh, shh," Ray croons, petting Fraser's ass, his thighs, rubbing comfortingly at the base of Fraser's spine, that place where his hips get those little twin dimples, right there at the the tops of his ass cheeks. He reaches for the lube and a rubber, and he knows Fraser can hear him pop the lube cap when Fraser makes a little noise of approval and shifts his knees closer together so that his ass is higher. Ray'd thought about having Fraser turn over, give his thigh muscles and his knees a rest, but Fraser has abandoned the squished pillow and he reaches out for the headboard, presenting himself to Ray, a long, warm, swoop of yes, yes, and yes from toes to ass to fingertips. 

Ray gives in to his earlier desire to play with Fraser's balls. He takes them into one hand, rolls them gently, thumbs the space between Fraser's balls and his hole, still wet with Ray's spit, and Fraser rolls his hips, groaning, "Ray, c'mon..."

Ray slicks himself, moving quick and light to keep himself from going off too soon, slicks Fraser's damp hole, and pushes in, slow and steady, Fraser breathing out in measured increments as Ray slides home. He rests for a moment there in Fraser's heat, and then he starts to move.

Ray prefers to take his time on a weekend morning, fucking slow, easy, but he's been ready for quite a while now, and pretty quick he's thrusting fast and hard, Fraser rocking with the force of it. He's braced the heels of his hands against the headboard, mouth open, eyes shut, sometimes hissing, because he's already come, and he's sensitive, in that hurts so good kind of way, running right along the edge of too much and wanting more. 

As Ray feels himself about to break, he changes his mind, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he pulls out, ignoring Fraser's protest. Ray rolls the rubber off and tosses it somewhere to the left. He kneels up all the way and jacks himself quick and dirty, crying out sharply as he comes over Fraser's back, splattering warm and thick over his tailbone, over the lowest arch of Fraser's spine, there just at his waist. Fraser clutches at the headboard, groaning as Ray's warm jizz hits his skin and Fraser's hips stutter forward, his balls tightening up and his dick twitching, trying to come again, but it's too soon. Fraser's got a thing for this, for Ray coming on his skin, especially on his back. Ray hasn't figured out yet why that is, but he loves the results, the way Fraser opens up for it, for Ray.

Ray leans over and kisses Fraser's hip, scoots back to kiss his bare backside. Ray licks at Fraser's reddened hole, sticks the point of his tongue inside, Fraser loose now, fresh-fucked, open. Fraser whimpers, and swears softly, clutching at the sheet. Ray flattens his tongue and leaves it there, warm and soothing against the swollen skin. 

Fraser's thighs are shaking. Ray pulls away to grab a handful of tissues, and quickly wipe most of his come off of Fraser's back. He doesn't see where it lands when he tosses it away and crawls up to the head of the bed. Fraser gathers his knees beneath him and rolls to his side, reaching for Ray as they tangle together, sweaty and sticky. "Ray." His voice is rough and squeaky, and he clears his throat a couple of times.

"Mmm? You like that, what I did?" Ray strokes at Fraser's forehead, sweaty and hot, his hair stuck to it in damp bunches.

Fraser kisses Ray, licks at the corner of his mouth. "I find myself particularly grateful for your remarkable proficiency at Go Fish."

Ray cackles into more of Fraser's kisses. "Yeah, I thought you might be."


End file.
